This invention relates to an air conditioner system for a motor vehicle having devices in the air duct for regulating the humidity in the system. The humidity regulating devices are controlled by a microcomputer, which receives values for outside temperature, inside temperature and inside humidity, as measured by sensors, and adjusts the humidifying devices accordingly.
Such an air conditioner is described in EP-81-043,668, in which an air conditioner for a motor truck, with a driver's cab and a compartment behind the driver's seat, is described. If the compartment behind the driver's seat is occupied, conditioned air can be diverted there. Humidification of this conditioned air also takes place if the measured inside humidity falls below a stipulated desired value, in order to make the climate in the compartment behind the driver's cab more comfortable. However, in this prior art system, no consideration is given to the fact the glass panes must not be misted up. Rather, if the temperature is appropriately low, it is necessary to deal with misting of the panes. A blower, controlled by a microcomputer, is provided with this known air conditioner. In principle, this device is suitable for reducing humidity. However, with this device, the blower is not driven in dependence on the inside humidity (cf. EP-81-043,668, column 5, line 53).
German Offenlegungsschrift No. 3,215,802 shows a control for regulating the backlight heater of a motor vehicle, with which the backlight can, if necessary, be demisted.
German patent 3,504,156 showed an air conditioner in which a sensor inside the vehicle pane detects the condensation of water vapor and switches on a ventilator if the vehicle pane becomes misted.
No air conditioners are yet known, however, in which the relative air humidity in the interior of the motor vehicle is determined in such a way that a misting of the panes is avoided.